


To prove

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Harry doubts he still has Severus' love.





	To prove

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-04-01 06:20pm to 06:25pm

"You don't love me anymore." Said in a petulant voice, knowing it would irritate the older man to no end, but it prompted only a raised eyebrow. "You don't. Otherwise you wouldn't go to that stupid meeting to get yourself killed!" Coming around the desk Severus closed the distance between them, an unreadable expression on his face. When he spoke his voice was very soft. "Kiss me." "What?" "Kiss me." "I..." Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes but he did raise his voice. "For crying out loud, just kiss me!" When Harry still did not move, Severus pressed him against the wall, taking his mouth in a heated kiss that made both their toes curl. Ending it with a swipe of his tongue he stepped back, surveying the flushed cheeks of the other with pride. "Would I kiss you like this otherwise?" "I..." But words still eluded his younger lover making him take a different course of action. It would be a long time until they would leave this classroom again, a very long time.


End file.
